nyokafandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceship Quest
The first step to building your spaceship is to speak with Alfred. To do this, you will first need a creature that has reached the Omega stage. If you do not, you will be informed of this requirement and will not be allowed to speak with him. To speak with Alfred you must click on P1, Zeima's moon, to the left of it on the planets map. : Once you have an Omega stage creature, Alfred will talk to you and give you the first spaceship part. From there, you will need to go talk to Mirah in the Spaceship Hangar. She will give you a list of parts that you will need to complete your spaceship, which you can see in your inventory. After getting each piece the location of the next one will show up on the list. : The first spaceship part is in an alley in Garnesto. To get there, go to the city and click on the dark area next to the building with the "closed" sign on the front. Upon arrival you will find that a rat has the part! You will be informed that an Aineku or Akashira would be able to catch the rat for you. If you have one of these creatures and it is at the Omega stage, it will catch the rat and you will get the part. If not, you will need to come back when you have one that is fully grown, as the younger stages of these creatures will not be sufficient. : The second spaceship part is located in the Tundra. Upon going to a Tundra area of Zeima you will find that there is a new link indicating something shiny in the distance. Click it, and you will find the part, buried partially in the ice. It is too cold and slick for you to retrieve from its current position, so you will need a creature that can dig it out and withstand the cold, but this time you will not be told what species you need. Fortunately, out of the creatures native to the Tundras of Zeima there aren't many that seem like they would be good at digging out large parts for a spaceship, so come back when you have a Majestic Icewolf that has reached the Omega stage and it will retrieve the part for you. : The last two parts are in the Desert and the Forest, respectively, and neither require specific creatures to retrieve. They can be found the same way you found the location of the part in the Tundra, and you can dig them out yourself with a shovel. Shovels are sold in the Outdoor Equipment store at the mall in Garnesto. They only work once each, so two will be required to get both items. : Return to the Spaceship Hangar with all of the parts and Mirah will have the engineers begin putting your ship together. The process will take 12 hours, so all that is left to do now is wait. After 12 hours, go back to the Spaceship Hangar and you will be given the P1 Access Card and your spaceship will be complete, allowing you to go to Zeima's moon, P1. Category:Content